ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Magnus Gunner
Magnus Gunner, (born August 18, 1987) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to Eagle Vision Professional Wrestling, currently wrestling in their developmental territory Lion's Den Professional Wrestling where he is both the current Extreme Chaos and Lion's Pride Champion]]. Wrestling career LDWA Magnus Gunner signed a contract with Eagle Vision Professional Wrestling after the draft, making him ineligible to debut there. In turn they offered to send him to there developmental promotion where he could compete and eventually get promoted to the Main Roster. Gunner agreed to the terms, and debuted for LDWA on March 23, 2009, in the very first episode of Monday Night Decimation. Gunner was booked in the 5th match of the night, a Fatal 4 Way against The Proeliator, Prince Puteis and Dementis Deus. Deus and Puteis did not show for the match and in turn General Manager James O' Conell made the match a singles bout. It was an exhilarating contest, but in the end The Proeliator defeated Magnus Gunner with Flying Gogoplata. The following week Gunner was slated to face Jason Fitzpatrick, but the Irishman failed to show, giving Magnus his first victory via no show. On third edition of Monday Night Decimation, Magnus Gunner battled in a No-Contest with Black Dragon. It would take 3 weeks before Magnus Gunner would meet his arch rival, The Proeliator in the ring again, and he did on the Fourth Edition of Decimation. Magnus Gunner battled his foe in an exciting, long, grueling contest that had both superstar gain near falls using their finishing maneuvers. In the end, Magnus Gunner would gain the win using a low blow and the "RNR". That victory would mark Gunner's first, real win, and brought the end to The Proeliator's undefeated streak. On the next edition of Decimation, James O' Conell hosted the first annual tournament, to determine the first Lion's Pride Champion. The Main Event of the evening was a Last Man Standing match between Magnus Gunner and Sam Blade. The first round ended with Magnus Gunner gaining the victory after repeatedly smashing a monitor into Blade's skull. The next week, Monday Night Decimation Episode 6, the Lion's Pride Tournament would be delayed due to James O' Conell battling health issues. Co-General Manage Remington Boucher created a great card which was capped off with a monumental main event, an Invitational Battle Royal to determine the first Extreme Chaos Champion. The match showcased superstars Josh Gaines, Ryan "The Batman Hughes", Jeff Young, Nightmare, Ravel Draken, Seth Hawkins and Gunner himself. The match lasted about an entire hour and the final 4 were Ravel Draken, Seth Hawkins, Hughes and Gunner. Hawkins and Draken were eliminated simultaneously by Hughes and Gunner and in the final 5 minutes of the contest, Gunner dumped Ryan Hughes out of the ring, suplexing him over the top. Magnus Gunner celebrated in the ring with a group of fans as he held up the Extreme Chaos Championship. The victory forever enshrined Magnus Gunner has the father of LDWA, as he became both the first Extreme Chaos Champion, and the first champion in LDWA History. On May 10, LDWA hosted a 2 Week PPV event. The PPV held the Semi-Finals of the Lion's Pride Championship Tournament in which Ryan Hughes battled Draven in a First Blood Match, Magnus Gunner battled Sean Myers in a Stretcher Match, and the Proliator match up against Josh Gaines in a Glass Table Match. Ryan Hughes would go onto defeat Draven in a close contest. Gunner barely dragged Sean Myers over the line to defeat him in the Stretcher Match, and the Proeliator easily defeated Josh Gaines. Due to personal issues with the company, the Proeliator immediately asked for his release and was waived by LDWA later in the week. On the next edition of MND, Magnus Gunner defeated Ryan Hughes in a Tables, Lighttubes, Ladders adn Chairs match to become the first Lion's Pride Champion in LDWA history and a double champion. Today Magnus Gunner is set to face off against Sean Myers in a No DQ Match with his Extreme Chaos CHampionship at stake. In wrestling Finishing Moves *'RNR' (Yokosuka Cutter) *'Artillery Strike' (Half Nelson Driver) *'Superbomb' (Top Rope Powerbomb) Signature Moves *Delayed Pele (Leaps onto the turnbuckle and hesitates before performing the Pele Kick.) *Magnus Driver (Imapler DDT) *The Draw (Running Knee Lift to opponent's skull followed by a Spring Board Shining Wizard) *Charging High Knee Strike followed by a One Hand Bulldog Entrance Music *'"Hunt You Down" by Saliva' (current) *"All Your Boyz" by Maximum Penalty *"Falling Apart" by Zebrahead Allies & Enemies Allies (In Chronological Order) *N/A Enemies (in Chronological Order) *The Proeliator *Ryan "The Batman Hughes" (current) Championships and accomplishments * LDWA Lion's Pride Champion (Current) * LDWA Extreme Chaos Champion (Current)